Fading Luke
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Luke is fading. With his fonons disappearing, he makes his way to Asch, wanting to tell him his true feelings before he dies. *One-shot*


Luke was fading.

He had little time left in this world. Luke ran as fast as he could down the long corridors of the Oracle Knight's headquarters. He panted hard with step as more of his fonons disappeared. Sweat dripped down his neck as he struggled to see. He did not care if he faded away into nothing faster; he was going to see his Original before he died.

Luke finally saw a stream of light on the floor. He knew that open door was to Asch's office. Luke ran to it and grabbed hold of the doorframe for support once he was close enough.

"….A-Asch!", Luke panted as he stood in the doorway.

"…Humph…Go away Dreck…. I'm not in the mood to play with you….", Asch barked and did not bother to look up from his paperwork.

"…Asch…. Asch…. I…."

"Tch! What did I…?"

Asch stopped mid-yell. He had stopped working and looked up to glare at his Replica. He saw Luke there, more like, he saw through Luke. Asch stood up suddenly and his chair flew back, crashing to the floor as Asch's hands slammed to the desk in front of him. He had opened his mouth to speak, to yell at this Trash, but nothing came out. Luke's vision became more blurred and he slowly started to slide downwards to the floor.

"REPLICA!"

Asch was immediately at Luke's side and gripped onto his shoulders tightly. He noticed the disoriented look in Luke's eyes and shook him alittle.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Luke heard Asch's voice and wanted to see him. It was why he had used up the scarce amount of time he had left getting here. Luke lifted up his head and blinked several times. He begged his eyes to focus. Luke smiled softly as he was finally able to see Asch at last.

"…Asch….. I… Got to see you…. ", Luke said quietly in a weak voice.

Asch's eyes widened slightly when he heard his Replica say that. Luke smiled again as he finally stopped panting. Asch glared at him and shook him once more.

"What happened!", Asch yelled his question.

"…. I….. I just wanted to see you….", Luke whispered.

Asch was about to demand his answer out of the Dreck when he noticed tears fall from those eyes that mirrored his own. Luke had started to cry, yet he still wore that smile on his face.

"I just wanted to see you one more time!", Luke cried out in a high tone.

Luke leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Asch. Asch's eyes widened yet again, as he stared straight ahead. His Replica's hug was different this time. He was not being jumped on or clinged to. Luke was not his happy dog like self, he was crying, dying.

Luke was fading.

Asch did not just see it; he could feel it. Asch felt Luke shake slightly as he gripped onto to him and continued to cry. Luke leaned back a little to see his Original's face.

"I…. Had to see you…. To tell you… I had to tell you how I…. Feel… Before… I-"

"YOU'RE NOT DYING!"

"Asch I-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE!"

"Asch… Asch I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"ASCH! I LOVE YOU!"

Asch forced his eyes shut and tried to ignore what he had just heard. Luke saw the look on Asch's face, that annoyed look, and slowly dropped his arms down. Luke did not know what he had been thinking.

Had he really thought he would just admit his feelings to Asch and Asch would say them in return before the end?

Luke felt ashamed.

"…You….Still hate me…..", Luke whispered.

Luke forced a smile, but he could not force back the tears. After a long silence, Asch spoke again.

"… Did I say that?", Asch whispered in a low tone.

Luke looked back up at Asch. Asch sat there and glared at him. Luke thought he saw a light shade of pink on those Original cheeks, but his vision blurred once more. Luke started to sway somewhat and finally fell over to the side. Asch managed to catch him in time and lead his Replica slowly down to the floor.

Luke was fading.

Luke was lighter now than before. Asch could barely see him now. Asch watched Luke for a moment and saw those fonons slowly float towards the ceiling and disappear forever. He wanted to yell, to demand that Luke stop fading this instant.

"DRECK!"

Luke smiled at hearing that commanding tone of his Original. Luke had never minded being yelled at by Asch because it always meant just a few more moments with him. Luke's hand trembled as it slowly made its way up to Asch's face and gently touched his cheek. Asch watched Luke's hand as it had moved to him. He watched Luke lay there before him, dying, yet with a smile on his face.

"…Damn you, Replica…", Asch growled.

This was his Replica. That was his smile. Those fonons had come from him, how dare they disappear!

Asch placed his hand over Luke's that still remained on his cheek. Asch shut his eyes and leaned down to Luke's ear.

"…I….. Love you too….. Luke….", Asch whispered into his Replica's ear.

Luke's eyes flashed open as he heard those words he had longed to hear for so long now. Luke's heart skipped a beat as he saw his Original's lips move close and press tenderly against his own. Luke felt his face become heated, as it turned red with blush. Luke shut his eyes and tried memorize everything from this moment. Asch put his other arm underneath Luke's shoulders and lifted him up a bit, closer to his own body.

Asch's body began to glow and sparkle. Luke did not realize it at all, but he too began to shine. Luke took his hand off Asch's cheek and turned it around. Luke pulled Asch's hand down to his chest and entwined their fingers together. Asch held that kiss in place and Luke was glad for every second of this closeness.

Asch's glow eventually faded and he leaned back his head. With the kiss now broken, Luke's glow began to fade as well. Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked at Asch. Asch was red faced as he glared off to the side. Luke smiled at him endearingly and suddenly noticed that he could no longer see through himself.

"A-Asch!", Luke gasped.

Luke sat up more and Asch let go of him completely. Luke grinned and tackled his red glaring Original.

"GAH! GET OFF ME, DRECK!"

Luke held onto him despite the yell and refused to let him go now. Asch squirmed as Luke leaned his head closer.

"Let's kiss again! As my thanks to you for saving me!", Luke said happily as he moved to make their lips together once more.

Asch glared at him fiercely and raised his arms up. Luke shut his eyes, ready for the hits he knew he would be getting now. This time, it was Luke's turn to stare widely in surprise. Asch had not hit him at all, but had wrapped his arms tightly around his Replica instead. Luke's eyes had opened upon having felt that warm embrace. Asch buried his face in Luke's neck and stayed that way for some time.

Luke blinked several times in a row as thought Asch had shivered slightly. He was sure that he felt something wet against his neck now.

"….I hate you…. So much….", Asch muttered into that Replica neck.

Luke smiled and hugged Asch more. He did not want either of them to cry anymore.

"I know… I love you too, Asch."


End file.
